


《３と８》之《不明結局》

by ju_ri_1101



Series: 《少爺》 [3]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_ri_1101/pseuds/ju_ri_1101
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: 《少爺》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	《３と８》之《不明結局》

《３と８》 — 不明結局

Remember

JESSE總是在思考著這個英文單字的意義，但其實自己也明知道再去思索，也根本只是將自己捲進一個個沒有結局的深淵裡面，紐約之旅回來後他沒有反抗，或許說是北斗沒有讓他掙扎，少爺們還是根據完美的劇本作出精心的演出，他結了婚，在北斗的注目禮下跟慎太郎的親妹妹說『我願意』，接受所有人禮節性的鼓掌，然後錐心地只能在北斗轉身一刻，停佇不前。

「JESSE桑、JESSE桑……！」坐在辦公室裡發呆似乎是身為高層人士的特權，無神地盯著左手無名指上的閃銀，裡面刻劃的流逝似乎把自己全盤的心思帶走，連部下敲門進來，再一再呼喚著自己的聲音幾乎聽不見；猛然回神過來，JESSE嚇了一大跳。  
「怎麼了？」JESSE問道，明明他記得這段時間沒有特別的預約接見。  
「京本家的代表來了，說是東京灣項目有緊急的事情想要討論」

京本家的這個名稱無論過了多久，還是輕易地便敲響了JESSE心目中某個信號，那許多年來的執著、最後的瘋狂和愧疚如海水倒灌，LEWIS家族還是少不免跟京本家有不同的生意來往，可是現在京本家掌握大權的是樹，少爺們的圈子裡誰都看得出曾經那麼地友好的大我跟JESSE，早已各走各路。

「怎麼了……樹」聽見腳步聲JESSE下意識蹙蹙眉頭，生意上的對手也是合作的伙伴，再多的不滿在年歲裡都變成了忍耐，按捺著那種輕視的語氣，深知道樹已經不再是當天任他們欺侮的小朋友，卻還是忍不住那種沒好氣的態度，JESSE翻翻白眼，可以的話真不想看見樹。  
「JESSE」

驀地的抬頭差點兒就讓自己扭動脖子，JESSE難以致信地望著這個被樹禁止出現在自己面前的大我，配搭帥氣整齊的西裝掛在大我身上絕對驚艷，卻在看到大我恬靜的臉孔一刻他又想起所有讓自己無地自容的事情。

「……大我……我還以為——」  
「樹今天沒空來，合約的事情必須今天內搞定，所以我便來了」

生硬而不自然的態度讓JESSE多少感到難過又無奈，曾經大我是他的光，他渴求大我花一秒的時間在自己的身上，但到頭來，是自己親手將幸福推走，把所有事情都失之交臂。

大我自顧自便坐在他的對面，甫坐下來便討論著合約裡需要作出修改的細節，就彷彿他們是兩個不太熟稔的人，準確一點兒只是工作上交手的人，精明的樣子似乎在這段日子裡再度成長不少，望見這樣的大我，JESSE不禁想起了昔日他們過得無憂的生活。

但每個人都在成長，時間不曾為誰停下來，他們再駐足留守，也敵不過洪流的推進。

「就這樣吧，我的助手會直接將改好的合約再發送給你，明天之前會辦好，應該不影響正式動工的日期」可算是短聚的數十分鐘，大我將公事說完便徑自站起來，收拾一下合約便想馬上回去，JESSE自知沒有把大我留下的理由，但他還是忍不住站了起來將大我拉住。

反射性顫抖，這樣的肢體接觸似乎讓大我想起來在JESSE家發生過的種種不堪，他眉頭輕鎖，朝著自己嫌棄的神情是怎麼也藏不住，一個回眸，便冰冷得讓JESSE不自覺鬆了手。

「有事？」大我不是那種大起大落的人，聲線裡沒有太多的變化高低起伏，但他畢竟是從小一起長大的人，JESSE還是聽得出裡面的不情願。  
「……不一起吃晚飯嗎？」

大我的冷笑沒有半點兒猶豫，的確，說話在一出口那刻便後悔了，JESSE沒有這種資格，他幾乎背離每一個他所認識的『朋友』，在成長中放任自己變得冷酷而殘忍，樹不喜歡自己，慎太郎愛理不理，高地反目成仇，大我被自己弄得傷痕累累，北斗——

「JESSE，你最近有跟北斗聯絡嗎？」

無情刀刃刺中胸口裡，大我沒有留力，低於冰點的說話裡盡是冷漠和責難，JESSE一時沒有回答，他以為誰都知道所有人他都可以聯絡，他們可以是LEWIS家最好的生意合作伙伴，但唯獨是松村家的北斗，他禁不起任何的交集。

「……」大我正盯緊自己，複雜的眼神裡JESSE再也看不出大我的意圖，甚至能肯定裡面的閃爍不定，到底為誰、為何而來。  
「松村家想北斗跟某個生意上有來往的社長之女結婚，沒想到北斗怎麼說都不肯，還離家出走了」

不可思議地抬起頭，勇敢地對上大我的雙眼，仍然是那種看不透的神情，大我被盯得久了不自在，別開視線卻是進這辦公室後首次露出來的遲疑。

「高地讓北斗住到他家，北斗倔強得很，說他沒有這個名門的身份也可以活下去」

對這種少爺的遊戲早已生厭，他不想再活在這個根本從來沒有自由的奢華裡面，每一個交手的家族，每一個他看見的富貴之後，每一個他出沒的地方——均讓他想起了那個不應份的人。

「我認為北斗不怎麼適合那種危險的夜色世界」

在大我將酒吧的名字抄寫在便條上面的那一刻，JESSE難受得想哭，他曾經那樣地對待過大我，誰都沒有將北斗的事情告訴他，他也沒有主動去追尋，卻在大我不得不為了公事而跟自己見面的一刻，他還是像昨日一樣毫無保留。

「謝謝，下次再來玩吧」

當JESSE順利在不曾踏進那條惡名昭彰的酒吧街上找到那不能再熟悉的身影時，他心跳得激烈，所有內臟似乎都有頃刻間被翻攪出來，連呼吸也無法保持一貫的順暢，他咬緊下唇強迫自己鎮定，握成拳頭的掌心裡都是尖銳的指甲深陷刺痛，他看見他了。

比過去任何一天的他都要妖艷而低俗，都是他們少爺間曾經所看不起的每一個平凡活著的人，消瘦的身軀裡套著深色的花襯衫，一如所有JESSE不屑過經典小混混的打扮，敝開的鈕釦裡是他恰到好處的肌肉脈絡，頸上戴著的粗金鍊一看便知道不曉得是哪裡買回來的假貨，只是某種廉價金屬塗上扮作高貴的金色；北斗在笑著，朝著每個離開夜店的客人卑躬屈膝，間中有些女生圍著他想要問他的電話號碼，北斗只是笑了笑沒有回應，那美好的虎齒曾經是自己的擁有物，他卻讓他變成了販賣的生財工具。

「你的一晚，要多少錢？」

你的虎齒是我的，你的笑容是我的，你的身體是我的，你的全部都是我的。

你的心，都是我的。

北斗被突如其來出現在自己面前的JESSE嚇倒，夜店裡的每個工作人員均不知所措，同樣是花襯衫卻套在JESSE身上便自帶一種不能靠近的高級感，無論是法拉利跑車、還是身上的名牌襯衫，又或是JESSE踏過髒水亮得扎眼的皮鞋，均在警告他們不要亂動，也不要摻和進來。

「……JES」俄然裡都是怔愣，然而心跳卻隨著JESSE的出現而緩慢地悸動起來，彷彿重新找到跳躍的理由，等到北斗忍住猛烈跳動的撲通時，嘴裡卻自然而然地說出這個久違的名字。

「……放手！！」

JESSE下一個動作便是要將北斗從這格格不入的花花世界裡拉走，他的北斗才不會待在這種低三下四的地方裡，不會做著接待顧客這種拋頭露面的工作，更不會對每個人露出這種低廉的職業笑容；北斗意識到了，連忙用力甩開JESSE的人，臉上都是尷尬的慌亂。

「北斗，你、你還好嗎？」旁邊似乎是同事的人走上前不安地問道，北斗搖著頭，卻沒能從JESSE身上逃開來，JESSE漸漸生氣起來，探進前襟旁人以為他要拿出什麼，卻隨後只見他揮手滿天一灑。

盡是鈔票。

「你不結婚，因為你喜歡我」

旁邊的人都在興奮地撿著地上的金錢，也不理會紙幣上掛著的污水和灰塵，他們驚喜著自己的好運，沒有人再理會北斗和JESSE，唯獨只有北斗，笑容從他的臉上消失了，因為JESSE不是客人，也不是他的誰，滑落笑意的臉上重回冷靜，甚至有點兒難以接近，淡然的眼神裡捎了捎被金錢吸引的人們，JESSE說得肯定，而他沒有反駁。

「你離開松村家，因為你想忘記所有的一切」

步步迫近，那敞開的胸口裡帶著夜色裡的涼意，夜店裡青春又紙醉金迷的熱度減卻，他想忘記想要逃避的現實，還是帶著JESSE回到他的面前。

「你做著這樣的工作，因為你想靠自己生存下去」

勾起北斗的下巴，卻被北斗一手拍下，JESSE沒有強求，他說得堅定，北斗一直沒有反駁，只是安靜地聽著，迎上來的眼裡沒有閃避，卻百味陳雜。

閃銀還套在自己的無名指上，明明該是兩個不應該再相交的人了。

「那麼我給你更好的條件，陪我」

一晚？更多晚？數不盡的夜晚？

JESSE沒有說，在他老樣子霸道的語氣下不容北斗反抗，卻北斗也不再是在紐約笑得燦爛的他了，他冷眼看了看JESSE拿出來的疊疊現金，他沒忘記自己也曾經是富貴的少爺，沒有動心，卻抵擋不住心裡面因重遇JESSE而來的煎熬。

「JES……我」

沒說完的話都被JESSE吞到嘴裡面，交疊的雙唇是長久以來的孤寂，可以的話，北斗想哭，他那麼地努力地去抗拒JESSE，意圖將所有事情放在正軌上，卻兜兜轉轉，JESSE還是站到自己的面前，一如往昔，沒有讓他說不的餘地。

「我喜歡你，北斗」

3 words, 8 letters, say it and I am yours

他還是沒法阻止JESSE將它說出來。

Remember

其實我只想你記得我。


End file.
